¡No te dare el divorcio!
by Isabella Stewart De Leto
Summary: Edward le pide el divorcio a Bella pero ella se niega a darselo. -Te propongo un trato-le dije-¿Cual?-me pregunto. -Hazme el amor como la primera vez, si me embarazo, firmare el divorcio.-le dije y se acerco a mi. TParamoreFTContest


**The Paramore fanfic twilight contest.**

**Disclaimer: (...) **_**Todos los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es completamente mía y queda prohibido su copia sin mi autorización **_

**Nombre del Fic.: (...) ¡No te daré el divorcio!**

**Nombre de la canción en que se inspiró: (...) **_**Never Let This Go. **_

**Autor/res.: (...) **_**Paola swan-cullen de Stabler**_

**Número de Palabras:(...) **_**3,903 (Sin contar notas ni el principio)**_

**Link al perfil del contest: (...) **_**.net/~theparamoretiwilightc0ntest**_

**Pareja Elegida: (...) **_**Bella/Edward**_

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: (...) **_**Contiene lemmon.**_

-Edward, prepare tu platillo favorito.-le dije poniéndome enfrente de él, tapándole la televisión.

-No tengo hambre, bella por favor hazte a un lado.-me dijo y me hizo señas para arrimarme.

Bufe, aquel chico no era el que conocí en la secundaria.

Me dirigí a la cocina y me serví un plato de lasaña, me senté en la mesa y vi el asiento vacío enfrente de mí, se suponía que él estaría ahí, pero después de 4 años de matrimonio ya no era el mismo, una lagrima salada se escapo de mi ojo y rodó por mi mejilla hasta que cayó en el plato.

Escuche pasos en la sala que se dirigían hacia mí, vi que Edward se servía un plato de la cena y se dirigía al sillón.

-Ese no es el lugar para cenar.-le dije.

-¿Por qué no?-me pregunto.

-Es aquí en la mesa, no haya en la sala.-le dije.

-Bueno, lo es ahora, no me moveré de aquí.-me dijo.

Suspire, ya estaba harta de todo esto, es solo que no quería dejarlo ir.

-¡Edward, ya estoy harta de que actúes así!-le grite y camine hacia la sala.

-Bien, si ya estas harta ¿Por qué no firmas los papeles del divorcio?-me pregunto, y por fin su mirada la poso en mis ojos.

-No lo sé.-le conteste reteniendo las lagrimas que querían salir.

-¡Bien, entonces no me eches la culpa de todo esto!-me dijo y se levanto del sillón.

-¿A dónde vas?-le pregunte.

-A un lugar donde no te vea.-me dijo y salió por la puerta.

Las lagrimas que trataba de que no salieran, hicieron presencia después de que el salió por la puerta.

Me recargue en la pared y me fui resbalando hasta llegar al suelo.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué después de 5 años de matrimonio, empieza esto?

El teléfono sonó y me dirigí a el.

-¿Bueno?-dije con voz rota.

-¿Bella?-me pregunto Alice del otro lado de la línea.

-Si…soy…yo.-le conteste y un sollozo salió de mi boca.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te hizo algo mi hermano? –me hizo varias preguntas.

-No…es solo que…me volvió a decir que firmara los papeles del divorcio.-le dije y otra vez empecé a llorar.

-Bella.-suspiro.- ¿Y porque no los firmas?

-Yo…no me quiero quedar sola, no tenemos hijos porque el siempre se protege.-le comente.

-¿Y porque no te quieres quedar sola?-me dijo

-Porque no tengo a nadie más, y…porque todavía lo amo.

-¿Estas consciente de que el ya no siente lo mismo? –me pregunto.

-Se que todavía me ama, solo que es una máscara que usa enfrente de mí -le dije

-Bella, tengo que dejarte, Allie está empezando a llorar.-me dijo.

-Cierto, me olvide que tienes a una hija.-le dije con un poco de tristeza.

-Ah y viene uno en camino.-me dijo y se rio.

-Que suerte tienes.-le comente y suspire.

-Bueno, adiós, cuídate.-me dijo y se corto la llamada.

Coloque el teléfono en su lugar y me dirigí a la chimenea, ahí vi tantas fotos de cuando Edward y yo éramos jóvenes y nos amábamos, bueno el me amaba, agarre una foto de nuestra boda y recordé.

….

_-Edward, tengo miedo a que nuestro matrimonio no funcione, no quiero acabar como mis padres.-le dije y una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla._

_-Te prometo que yo siempre estaré contigo, porque te amo.-me dijo._

_-¿Lo prometes?-le volví a decir._

_-Te lo prometo.-me contesto y junto nuestros labios, confiaba en el._

…

Teníamos 18 años cuando nos casamos, sonreí, yo era la tonta enamorada que le creía todo.

Me subí a la recamara y me dirigí a la cama, eran las 7:00 pm, no sabía a qué hora regresaría Edward.

Cerré mis ojos, y me permití vagar en mis sueños.

...

Me desperté por el ruido del despertador, eran las 6:00 am. Me gire del otro lado para encontrar a Edward, pero solo encontré el lugar vacio, no había llegado a dormir.

Me levante y me puse mi ropa para correr, baje las escaleras y salí por la puerta, me subí al elevador y oprimí el botón que decía planta baja.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y me dirigí al portero.

-¿Disculpe, no vio pasar al Sr. Cullen en ningún momento?-le pregunte.

-No Sra. Cullen ¿Algún problema familiar?-me pregunto

-No creo que eso le interese.-le dije y me fui a correr.

Cuando llegue al departamento, me subí a la recamara y ahí estaba Edward acostado en la cama, leyendo un libro.

-Hey, ¿Por qué no llegaste a dormir?-le pregunte, empezando a desvestirme.

-Creo que eso no te interesa.-me dijo sin apartar la mirada de su libro.

Me desvestí, y se me ocurrió una grande idea, me quite las únicas dos prendas que me quedaban, mi panty y mi sostén.

-Oye Edward ¿Me haces un favor? Me pasas una toalla que está en el cajón ¿por favor?-le dije.

Dejo su libro en la cama, y saco la toalla del cajón y me la aventó.

-Oye, te pedí que me la pasaras, mas no que me la aventaras.-le reclame.

-Uyy, lo siento.-me dijo sin un tono de gracia.

-¡Eres desesperante, ya no te aguanto!-le dije y me metí al baño.

_-¡Bien, pues firma los papeles del divorcio!-_me grito desde la recamara.

-¡Nunca lo hare!-le devolví el grito y cerré la puerta del baño.

Me metí a la tina, y cerré los ojos.

¿Cómo es que llegamos hasta aquí, hasta el punto de odiarnos?

…

Estaba en la cocina, preparando la comida de hoy, en eso entro Edward.

-Hola cariño.-lo salude.

Pero el no me devolvió, y eso me dolió.

-¿Vas a comer?-le pregunte.

-No lo sé.-me dijo y se subió al cuarto.

_Ring Ring…_

Fui a contestar el teléfono.

-¿Hola?-pregunte.

-_¡Bellita!_-dijeron del otro lado de la línea, sonreí, conocía esa voz.

-¡Emmet!

_-¿Cómo esta mi cuñada preferida?_-me pregunto.

-Bien ¿Y tú?-le dije.

_-Perfecto, esperando con ansias a mi hijo._

-Que bien.- ¿Por qué todos tenían un hijo y yo no?

_-Belli, ¿Esta Edward? _–me pregunto.

-Claro, espera lo llamo.-le dije y deje el teléfono a un lado.

Subí las escaleras y camine a la recamara, la puerta estaba entreabierta y Edward hablaba por su celular.

-Sí, ya le dije pero no los quiere firmar.-dijo-Solo espérame un tiempo más.-hizo una pausa y siguió hablando.-Tanya, me casare contigo, te lo prometo.- ¿Quién diablos era Tanya?- No, ya no la amo, créeme, quisiera regresar el tiempo para no casarme con ella.

No lo aguante más y entre al cuarto.

-¿Estabas escuchando mi conversación?-me pregunto alterado.

-Claro, venía a decirte que Emmet te llama, y veo que hablas con una tal Tanya.-le dije, los celos estaban apareciendo, junto con dolor.

-¿Con que derecho?-me pregunto, acercándose a mí y acorralándome en la pared.

-Porque soy tu esposa.-le dije.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y los papeles del divorcio?-me pregunto acercándose más a mí.

-No los eh firmado.-le dije, sus labios estaban muy cerca de los míos.

-Pronto los firmaras.-me dijo y me beso, yo lleve mis manos a su cobrizo cabello.

-¡No!-lo empuje lejos de mí.- ¡Solo quieres que firme los papeles para que te cases con otra!

-¿Para qué creías? ¿Crees que te sigo amando?-me pregunto.

-¡Eres un idiota!-le dije y le di una cachetada en su mejilla ya baje corriendo las escaleras, agarre las llaves y salí del departamento.

¿Cómo era posible que el ya no me amara y yo sí?

El me prometió que todo iría bien, pero no es así.

No sabía a dónde me dirigía, cuando llegue a una casa blanca, toque el timbre y salió Esme.

-¡Bella, no te esperaba, pasa!-me dijo y se arrimo de la puerta para que yo pudiera pasar.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí cariño?

-Yo…-no acabe de decir la frase, porque me fui a sus brazos, no sé como paso, pero ella me estaba abrazando también, me llevo a la sala y nos sentamos.

-Bella cariño ¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto.

-Edward…quiere el…divorcio.-le dije y solloce.

-Oh ya veo. ¿Lo sigues amando verdad?-me pregunto.

-Si…siempre…lo hare.-le dije y empecé a llorar más fuerte.

-¿Pero porque?-dijo Esme.

-El ama a otra persona, lo escuche decirlo por teléfono, hablaba con una tal Tanya, y dijo que si era posible regresar el tiempo, nunca se hubiera casado conmigo.-dije con un gran dolor en el pecho.

-Es un idiota.-me dijo agarrando mis manos.

-Yo no lo quiero dejar, no me quiero quedar sola, pero tampoco lo hago porque lo sigo amando más, que aquel día que nos casamos.-le comente viendo la sortija del matrimonio en mi mano izquierda.

-Bella, a veces el amor no dura siempre, en algunos casos.-me dijo Esme abrazándome.

-Ese no es mi caso.-le dije, sentía mis ojos pesados.

-Duerme un poco, si quieres ve a la recamara de Alice.-me dijo y yo asentí.

-Sí-le dije y me subí a las recamaras que ahora estaban abandonadas.

Me dirigí a la antigua recamara de Edward, donde pasábamos buenos recuerdos, cuando el todavía me amaba.

Me acosté en su cama y deje paso a mis sueños

…

-Bella cariño, despierta.-me dijo Alice.

-¿Qué haces aquí Alice?-le pregunte.

-Oh yo estoy muy bien gracias.-dijo sarcásticamente, sonreí, me gustaba el sentido del humor de Alice, en situaciones difíciles, ella te sacaba una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo.-le dije y la abrace.

-Esme me llamo.-me dijo y me altere, ¿Le habrá llamado a Edward? –No te preocupes, no le dijo nada a Edward.

-Parece como si leyeras mi mente.-le dije.

-Te conozco muy Isabella.-me dijo.- Esme dice que bajemos a desayunar.

-Voy, solo me baño.-le dije y ella asintió y salió de la recamara dándome privacidad.

Me bañe, me puse la misma ropa que traía y baje a desayunar.

-Hola bella.-me saludo Carlisle.

-Buenos días Carlisle.-le devolví el saludo.

-Bella, después de desayunar, vamos de compras.-me dijo.

-Alice, no me gusta ir a comprar.-le dije sentándome a lado de ella.

-Ya lo sé, pero tenemos que ir, necesitas ropa nueva, mira te pusiste la misma.-me señalo.

-No me importa.-le dije y me serví en mi plato, hot-cakes y jugo.

Cuando acabe de desayunar, acompañe a Esme a la cocina.

-Esme por favor, no quiero ir al centro comercial.-le dije.

-Bien, escápate, yo distraeré a Alice y tu sales corriendo.-me dijo.

-Gracias Esme.-le dije y la abrace.- Te quiero mucho, eres como mi segunda madre.

-Le diré a Carlisle que te tuviste que ir temprano.-me dijo y me beso en mi mejilla.

-Adiós.-le dije y salí de la cocina, me fui a sentar en la sala, esperando la señal de Esme para escapar.

-¡Alice! ¡Ven a ayudarme por favor!-grito Esme y Alice fue corriendo a la cocina, y yo escape.

Tome un taxi, y me llevo al departamento, cuando llegue, no vi el coche de Edward, ni siquiera se preocupo por mí.

-Gracias-le dije al conductor después de pagarle, me dirigí al elevador y pulse el botón del piso 10, cuando llegue, saque las llaves de mi bolso, entre y me lleve un gran susto al ver lo que había.

Edward estaba en el sofá durmiendo, con solo una manta tapándolo, y abajo estaba una botella de whisky, había tomado.

_Por eso se quedo dormido ahí, no fue por ti, el ya no te ama._

Me dirigí a donde estaba el, y lo tape más, pero el agarro mi muñeca.

-¿Dónde estabas?-me pregunto.

-Eso no te interesa.-le conteste.

-Soy tu esposo.

-Quieres el divorcio, eso significa que ya no eres mi esposo porque ya no me amas.-le dije y el abrió sus ojos esmeralda.

-Pero lo sigo siendo, no los has firmado.-me dijo y se levanto del sofá.

-Suéltame.-le pedí, el se me quedo viendo y volví a sentir esas mariposas que siempre tengo cuando tenemos contacto visual, entonces me soltó.- Gracias.

-¿Vas a decirme dónde estabas?-me volvió a preguntar.

-Para que veas que yo si soy sincera contigo, te lo voy a decir, porque el día que nos casamos prometimos ser fieles en nuestro matrimonio, estaba con Esme.-le dije dirigiéndome a la cocina.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esa promesa del matrimonio?-me pregunto recargándose en la puerta de la cocina.

-Que yo la sigo cumpliendo y te cuento todo, mientras tú.-le dije señalándolo.- Hablas a escondidas y me engañas con una tal Tanya.

-Estamos divorciados.-me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-No traigo el añillo solo por adornar mi mano.-se lo enseñe.

-Es solo porque no te quieres divorciar.-me dijo y rodando sus ojos.

-Porque te sigo amando.-le dije sin pensarlo, el se me quedo viendo y sabia que el ya no me amaba.

Se empezó a acercar a mí y me recargue en la barra de la cocina, nuestras narices se rozaban, solo eran tres centímetros que nos separaban.

-No puedo seguir jugando con esto Edward.-le dije.- No cuando tu ya no me amas.

El suspiro y se alejo de mí.

-¿Por qué te quieres divorciar de mí? ¿Ya no me amas? ¿Qué hice mal? Dímelo y lo reparare.-le dije y las lágrimas empezaron a salir.

-No lo sé.-me dijo y salió de la cocina, yo me quede ahí, en la cocina, escuchando sus pasos alejarse y azotar la puerta del departamento.

¿Qué es lo que hice mal?

… …

Estaba en el supermercado, comprando la despensa, bueno, más bien _mi _despensa, ya que yo era la única que comía en la casa.

Cuando salí del supermercado, decidí ir a la oficina de Edward para preguntarle que quería de comer, si lo sé, se lo puedo preguntar por teléfono, pero quería verlo.

Cundo llegue, la secretaria me vio preocupada y le hice señas de que iba a pasar.

Entre y vi a Edward con otra, estaban en su escritorio teniendo relaciones, yo solté un sollozo, el solo volteo y sonrío, yo solo negué con la cabeza y salí de ahí, las lágrimas traicioneras salieron, estaba manejando y las lágrimas nublaban mi vista.

Desearía poder morirme y así, no nos divorciaríamos, seria "hasta que la muerte los separe" y yo nunca firmaría esos papeles, pero sabía que era ridículo hacer eso.

Llegue al departamento y saque una cerveza, me senté enfrente de la chimenea, que tenía todas nuestras fotos.

¿Acaso ella era mejor que yo?

¿Qué tenía ella, que yo no lo tuviera?

El me decía que era perfecta, ¿Ahora ya no lo soy?

… …

-Isabella, despierta.-me dijo y Edward y me movía el brazo.

-¿Por qué me llamas Isabella?-le pregunte.

-Que yo sepa, ese es tu nombre.-me dijo y se alejo de mí.

-¿Qué tiene ella, que no tengo yo?-le pregunte.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo con un tono frio.

-Con la estabas teniendo sexo.-le dije.

-Eso no te importa.-me dijo.

Me moleste y me pare del sofá, camine hacia él y me quite la blusa, quedando solo con mi sostén, y empezaba a desabotonarme los pantalones.

-¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?-me pregunto.

-Antes, esto era perfecto para ti, ¿Ahora ya no lo es?-le pregunte.

-Bella, cambiamos los gustos.-me dijo empezando a subir las escaleras.

Yo me quede ahí, parada, no me iba a quedar así, subí las escaleras y me metí a la recamara, el se estaba desvistiendo.

-¿Ya quieres el divorcio?-le pregunte.

-¿Por qué?- se giro hacia mí.

-Te propongo un trato.-le dije y el alzo una ceja.- Quiero que me des un hijo, y si logro tenerlo, será solo mío, no serás su padre porque estaremos divorciados, y no quiero que el niño, pase unos días contigo y conmigo, por separado.

-Bien, trato hecho, solo hagámoslo rápido y asunto resuelto.-me dijo.

-Pero, te firmare los papeles cuando pase un mes, para saber si estoy embarazada.-le dije y el asintió.- Pero no solo quiero que tengamos sexo, sino quiero que me hagas el amor, como la primera vez, ya que será la última que me tocaras.

El se empezó a acercar a mí, puso su mano en mi mejilla y se acerco más para estampar sus labios con los míos, nuestros labios hacían una danza de pura pasión, el me alzo y enrede mis piernas en su cadera, sin romper el beso.

Me llevo a la cama y me acostó ahí, se deshizo de mis pantalones y yo de los suyos, quedamos en ropa interior, el desabrocho mi brasier y llevo su boca a uno de mis senos, empezó a saborearlo y el otro lo masajeaba con la otra mano, yo lleve mi mano a su bóxer y acaricie su miembro, el gimió y yo también.

Me miro a los ojos y lleve su mano a mi centro, metió un solo dedo y cerré los ojos por el placer, agrego otro más y yo estaba gritando por el placer.

-Edward.-gemí.

Hizo más rápido los movimientos de su mano, y faltaba poco para venirme, lleve mis manos a los costados de su cara y lo jale para besarlo, sus labios eran tan suaves, agrego otro dedo más y me vine.

-¡Edward!-grite, gemí.

El sonrió, y me beso, yo lo empuje y rodamos, ahora el estaba acostado y yo encima de él, lleve mis manos a sus bóxers y se los quite, empecé a acariciar su miembro, lento y rápido, el solo gemía y se agarraba de las sabanas por el placer.

Lleve mi boca hacia él y le bese la punta, el casi grito del placer y yo sonreí, apuesto que ella no le daba más placer que yo, aumente el ritmo de mi mano en su miembro y el grito mi nombre.

-¡Bella!-gimió.

Y se vino en mi mano, volvimos a rodar en la cama y él quedo encima de mí, me beso con toda la pasión que teníamos, se posiciono en mis piernas y entro en mí, yo gemí.

Empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de mí, y lo mire a los ojos, tenía ese brillo que tanto amo, se movió más rápido y yo enrede mis piernas en su cadera, para que entrara más profundo.

-Más…rápido.-le dije.

Y él me obedeció, llevo una mano a mi cintura y la otra en la cabecera de la cama y se movió más rápido.

-Ahhh.-Gemí.

Movió mi pierna a su hombro y encontró un mejor ángulo.

-Bella.-gimió.

-Sigue…así… Ahhh.-gemí, creo que había encontrado mi punto más sensible.

Siguió penetrándome hasta el fondo, una gota de sudor cayó en mi pecho, era de él, estaba sudando, en la recamara se escuchaba solo el sonido de la cama al moverse, nuestros gemidos y nuestra respiración.

-Te amo.-le dije sin pensarlo, el solo se me quedo viendo, no me dijo nada, solo cerro sus ojos y siguió gimiendo.

Yo también cerré los ojos, pero unas dos lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, el ya no sentía lo mismo que yo, para el este momento solo era sexo, mientras para mí, era mucho más que eso.

Llevo sus manos a mi clítoris y lo masajeo, yo gemía y gritaba.

-¡No pares!-le gritaba.

El se llevo mí dos piernas a sus hombros y me penetro unas cuantas veces más y llegue a mi orgasmo.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Edward!-grite y gemí.

-¡Bella! ¡Ahhh!-dijo y sentí como se vaciaba en mí interior.

Ambos jadeábamos y el salió de mi, se recostó del otro lado de la cama y yo me cubrí con las sabanas.

_Para el solo fue sexo, solo eso._

-Gracias.-le dije cuando recupere la respiración.

-¿Por qué?-me pregunto.

-Por haberme hecho el amor, cuando tú ya no me amas.-le dije y las lágrimas volvieron a salir.

-Bella…-empezó a decir pero lo corte.

-Comprendo todo, lo supe cuando te dije que te amaba y no me respondiste, ni siquiera con un te quiero, se que ahora amas a la otra mujer.-le dije y me levante de la cama para dirigirme al baño.

Entre y me deslice por la puerta llorando.

¿Por qué todavía lo seguía amando?

… …

-¿A dónde vas?-me pregunto viendo como recogía la ropa que estaba tirada.

-A dormir al otro cuarto de huéspedes, para ti solo fue una noche de pasión.-le dije y salí de la habitación, con lagrimas en mis ojos, llegue al otro cuarto y me recosté en la cama, recordando todo lo que paso hace unos minutos, sabía que esa era la última vez que haría el amor con él.

Y así me quede dormida, con lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos.

Al día siguiente, Edward y yo, no nos hablamos, él ni siquiera desayuno.

Y así paso un mes, ignorándonos, y eso me dolía.

Ahora estaba en el baño, con una prueba de embarazo en mis manos, rogando que saliera negativo, no es que no quisiera un hijo de Edward, lo anhelaba con muchas ganas, pero por una parte no quería darle el divorcio a Edward, quería estar con él toda mi jodida vida, hasta que muriera.

_Pip, Pip_

Sonó la prueba de embarazo anunciando que ya habían pasado los 3 minutos, mire la prueba horrorizada, tenía dos rayitas rosas, eso significaba que estaba embarazada.

Suspire y las lágrimas empezaron a aparecer deslizándose por mis mejillas, unas eran por felicidad, y otra por tristeza.

Felicidad, porque tendría un hijo de Edward.

Y tristeza, porque tenía que darle el divorcio a Edward y separarme oficialmente de él.

Baje las escaleras y me senté en la mesa del comedor, puse mis manos en mi cara y llore, las lágrimas no cesaban, los sollozos tampoco, me separaría de Edward, ya no seriamos esposos, ahora seremos dos personas distintas que tuvieron un pasado.

La puerta del departamento se abrió, dejándome ver a Edward entrando.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?-me pregunto preocupado.

-¿Dónde…firmo?-le dije sollozando.

-¿A qué te refieres?-me pregunto, sentándose enfrente de mí.

-¿¡Donde firmo el divorcio!-le grite parándome de la mesa y pararme enfrente de la chimenea prendida.

-¿Estas embarazada?-me pregunto parándose atrás de mí.

-Sí.-le dije y él me abrazo por la cintura.

-¡Voy a ser papá!-grito de felicidad.

-Te dije que este niño no será tuyo, hicimos un trato.-le dije separándome de él.- ¿Dónde están los papeles?

-Arriba del librero.-me dijo y se quedo ahí parado.

Fui al librero y agarre los papeles junto con un lapicero, me recargue en la mesa y tome el lapicero, mi mano temblaba, no quería hacerlo, pero habíamos acordado en algo, y en un solo latido, los firme.

Una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla y le fui a entregar los papeles.

-Ten.-le dije y le extendí los papeles, el los tomo y los vio.

Nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo, yo solo miraba las fotos que había arriba de la chimenea.

-Me llevare esta foto, quiero recordar esta fecha, es muy importante para mí.-Agarre la foto y le quite el portarretratos.-Voy por mis cosas, ya no puedo vivir aquí.

Dicho esto empecé a caminar hacia las escaleras, estaba a punto de subir, cuando Edward me llamo.

-Bella…-me dijo y voltee a verlo, lo observe y vi que me sonreía de lado, mi sonrisa favorita ¿Qué estaba loco? ¿Le emocionaba divorciarse de mí? Lo mire raro y el aventó los papeles del divorcio a la chimenea y estos se prendieron en llamas, se acerco a mí.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer? Te arrepentirás luego.-le dije.

-¿Tu te arrepientes?-me pregunto entrelazando sus manos con las mías.

-Nunca.-le dije y me beso, sonreí en sus labios, no nos separaríamos, estaríamos juntos siempre.

-Creo que tengo un asunto pendiente contigo, esposa querida.-me dijo.

-¿A sí? ¿Cuál?-le pregunte siguiendo su juego alzando una ceja

-Celebrar que seremos padres.-me dijo rozando mis labios con su largo y níveo dedo.-Y nuestra segunda luna de miel.

-Te amo.-le dije

-Te amo y te amare por siempre.-me dijo cargándome al estilo novia llevándome a nuestra recamara.

Empezaríamos de nuevo, y eso me alegraba más que nada.

**¡Deséenme suerte para el concurso!**

**Paola swan-cullen de Stabler.**


End file.
